


Inclusion

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Destiel - Freeform, Enochian, Gen, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words in, Cas has to make up a fourth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclusion

They had work to do, but then they always did, so Cas accepted the beer handed to him and leaned against the Impala. There was a deep tiredness coming from the Winchesters and Cas didn’t need his dwindling grace to see it. Instead he took this moment of rest with them, sipping at beers and looking at the normal things of Earth. Dean finished his beer first, so it was up to him to break the silence.

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” Sam replied automatically, moving toward the passenger seat. 

Cas didn’t expect Dean to turn to him with a half-smile, or was that a smirk? 

“Assbutt.” 

Later, on the long drive perhaps, Cas would consider all that this inclusion into a sacred brotherly ritual meant; for now he looked for an answer. There were many things he wanted to call Dean on a regular basis, but Sam was learning Enochian, so it had to be something he couldn’t use to mock Dean. Dean had many fine qualities that Cas would praise, thought Dean did not see them. An obvious statement of appreciation would not fit into the ‘spirit of things’ as Cas understood it, but then he thought of an insult of admiration he had seen on one of Sam’s internet forums. 

Dean could be just as enthusiastic about his cars, music, and movies as Charlie on her topics, and he often called her a nerd. Dork, geek, and nerd had different specific meanings, but were often used interchangeably. Thankful that his brain still worked at angelic speed, Cas translated the internet slang into Enochian. 

The short word rolled of his tongue, and Cas was pleased with their expressions. Sam was trying to decipher it, but Dean was fighting a grin. Dean was amused, not with the word but with Cas and his willingness to play the game. Cas acknowledged the smile before getting into the backseat. 

“Do I even want to know what that means?” Dean asked, voice smiling, as he slipped into his seat. 

Sam heard the tone and rolled his eyes, though Cas didn’t know at what. 

“No.” Cas replied to Dean’s question. 

“Awesome.” Dean started the engine and cranked up the radio. 

Cas looked out the window and thought of adorkable Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic, though I do love that 'my first Destile fanfic' is a tag. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
